La mAriposa rOja
by sirena oscura
Summary: En plena noche recorría las calles con mi moto, no sabía si reir o llorar, solo sentía que podía llegar a cualquier parte y a la vez a ninguna. Estaba perdida. Espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfic...
1. perdida

**Antes de pasar a secundaria, me consideraban un caso perdido, me mezclaba con malas compañías, solo hacia maldades. Tenia mi propia banda y llevaba el pelo rosa, era teñido, y como toda pandillera me depilaba las cejas. Atacaba sin piedad a gente que lloraba y pedía ayuda.**

**-¡Tienes muchos humos para ser tan debilucha!**

**-so..socorro…**

**-¡muérete de una vez idiota!**

**-¡muérete!**

**Daba palizas hasta dejar a mi adversario sangrando y destrozado, y también me las daban a mi.**

**-¿Has visto eso?**

**-que vergüenza…**

**-deberíamos llamar a la policía.**

**PLAS!!**

**-¡uah!-se asusto al tirarle mi zapatilla, estampándose contra la puerta de detrás.**

**-¿Qué estáis mirando zorras?-dije mientras me ponía de pie toda magullada y las miraba con todo el odio del mundo.**

**-¡Largaos sino queréis que os parta la cara!**

**-ah…**

**-da hasta miedo.**

**-¿Cómo le habrán educado sus padres?**

**Mis padres… estar estaban, pero el ambiente en casa era frío, muy frío. Mi padre nunca se para a pensar en los asuntos de la familia, mi madre solo se preocupaba por contentar a mi padre. Nunca salíamos juntos a ninguna parte, y era raro comer juntos en la misma mesa, ni siquiera recordaba que me hubieran abrazado.**

**-¡¡Fuera de aquí!!, ¡¡ eres una vergüenza para esta familia!!**

**-¡ en este mundo hay personas necesarias y personas innecesarias!, ¡ y tu eres del segundo grupo niñata egoista!, ¡si piensas seguir así, no te molestes en volver a poner un pie en esta casa!- decía gritando mi padre a todo pulmón para luego soltarme una cachetada.**

**PLAF!!**

**-Sakura… ay, Sakura… ¿por qué…?-me preguntaba mi madre llorando**

**-¿ por qué te has vuelto así?, ¿sabes cuanto se enfada tu padre conmigo por tu culpa?- me decía con toda la cara del mundo.**

**-¿Eres consciente de lo que dicen de nosotros los vecinos?**

**-dime… ¿por qué?**

**CRASH-sonó cuando estampé mi puño contra la puerta**

**-pues entonces no haberme tenido, yo no… ¡YO NO TE PEDI VENIR AL MUNDO!-le grite a mi madre con toda la rabia que sentía en mi interior. Me hacía pedazos como si estuviera hecha de cristal, no podía confiar en mis padres, ni en mis compañeros, porque se habían vuelto en contra mía, todos querían herirme.**

**En plena noche recorría las calles con mi moto, junto con mi chaqueta de pandillera que en la parte de detrás se encontraba una mariposa roja en mi espalda, ya que así me llamaban; no sabia si reír o llorar, sentía que podía llegar a cualquier parte y a ninguna a la vez, estaba perdida.**

**-¡¡Haruno!!, ¿¡Qué haces con esa pinta!?- me gritaba mi profesor en medio del pasillo, al verme con la falda del uniforme asta los tobillos, sin el lazo del cuello, con algunos botones de la camisa blanca abierta, y con las mangas remangadas.**

**-para una vez que vienes a la escuela…¿crees que vistiendo así eres mejor que los demás?-me pregunto mientras me cogía de la camisa.**

**-ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar contigo, y con tus padres también**

**Había ido tan pocas veces al colegio que podía contarlas con los dedos de la mano, por eso fue pura casualidad que, precisamente aquel día… le conociera. **


	2. señorita sin cejas

**Esta historia esta basada en la historia de kyoko y Katsuya Honda. Esta historia es de "fruits basket"[gracias por indicármelo Ivorifly]**

_Había ido tan pocas veces al colegio que podía contarlas con los dedos de la mano, por eso fue pura casualidad que, precisamente aquel día… le conociera. _

-PLAFF!-sonó cuando el profesor me empujo contra la pared.

-señor…

-¿¡No te das cuenta de que tu actitud es vergonzosa!?, ¡solo causas problemas a tu alrededor!.

-Molestas a todos los alumnos que se toman sus estudios en serio.

-FAS, uah!-grito mi profesor cuando intenté darle con la silla.

-¡¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!!, crees que me voy a acojonar si me gritas!?, ¿¡EH!?-le grité mientras le lanzaba la silla.

-¡Estate quieta!

-¿Has conseguido contactar con sus padres?

-¡Quédate ahí hasta que vengan tus padres a buscarte!-decían mientras se iban

-¡¡NO HUYAIS COBARDE!, ¿SI NO TENEÍS HUEVOS PARA QUEDAROS PARA QUE ME HACEIS VENIR?

-¡Podéis esperar sentados!. ¡mis padres no van a aparecer!

-Dime una cosa….¿por qué estas tan enfadada?-me pregunto un hombre que parecía ser un profesor, tenía el pelo negro con reflejos azules y lo llevaba mas o menos largo, y además llevaba unas gafas que hacían que su mirada fuera mas seria de lo que era, hasta el punto de poder ver como unos reflejos rojos; se notaba que estaba molesto.

-…¿Eh?, ¿quién coño eres tú?- le pregunte con asco, no me iba a asustar por un pringado como el.

-Vete a echarle tus sermones a otra-le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla.

-No voy a sermonearte, solo te pregunto porque te pones así.-me pregunto, bastante molesto, por lo que se ve, no le gusta que le hablen así.

-¿¡ Y eso que te importa!?,¡¡piérdete!!

-Si que me importa, siento curiosidad-dijo como si nada, con las manos en los bolsillos, el muy creído.

-PLAFF!-sonó cuando golpee con mi mano cerrada la mesa.

-¡Por todo capullo!, ¡todo!, ¡todo!, ¡TODO ME CABREA!

-Ellos, los otros, y los demás allá

-TU TAMBIÉN, ¡ODIO A TODO EL MUNDO!, ¡OS ODIO!

-Me tratáis como si fuera mierda, y los mierdas sois vosotros

-¡¡NO SOIS NADIE PARA JUZGARME!!-grité mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Ojalá…. ojalá desaparecieras todos, todos vosotros.

-¡¡Deberíais estar muertos!!

-¡¡Moríos!!, ¡pudríos!, ¡desapareced!, ¡HACEOS PEDAZOS!-decía mientras golpeaba la mesa con toda mi fuerza, mientras él solo se limitaba a verme, parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Crees que eres la única que pasa por esas cosas?, no, claro que no, pero lo sientes así, no digo que tu dolor sea menos porque digamos que no conozco tu caso…-antes de que siguiera le pare.

-¿Mi… mi caso?, que te crees que soy, ¿una mas de tus alumnas, o perdón de tus casos?, ¿QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA LLAMARME "CASO"?, me das asco, eres como todos-le dije con toda la rabia y el asco que sentía, pensaba que era distinto por haberse quedado y haberme escuchado, pero no era nada más que simple curiosidad para tener un nuevo caso y ponerlo en su lista de "niñas que ha ayudado con sus problemas". Notaba como me miraba, parece que no le han contestado de esta manera ninguna vez, estúpido.

Me levante de mi asiento para largarme de ese asqueroso lugar, no quería aspirar el mismo aire que él, estaba contaminado.

-Sin embargo… quieres que alguien se preocupe por ti, ¿verdad?, que la gente te mire de verdad, que otros… te necesiten, que te oigan, te escuchen, te entienda, y te acepten. Que alguien … te quiera.- me dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas, y me veía con sus profundos ojos negros.

Me ruboricé ante esos ojos tan profundos, eran hermoso.

-puede ser que me haya equivocado al usar el término "caso", porque tu no eres como todo el mundo-me dijo mientras se guardaba las gafas en el bolsillo de delante, se le veía distinto como si hubiera encontrado algo o a alguien que estaba esperando por bastante tiempo.

Me volví a sentar en la silla para no caerme, estaba un poco mareada, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien sobre mi y lo que sentía y que este me escuchara.

-….¿Por qué..?, no se porque me he vuelto así, yo soy la primera… que se lo pregunta. ¿por qué..?, ¿por qué… soy así?- le intente responder a la pregunta que me había hecho desde el principio, pero ni yo sabía la respuesta.

¿Donde me equivoque?, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?

-Me siento tan triste… tan sola-decía mientras lloraba, mientras me desahogaba.

Como ser humano me quería convertir en una persona capaz de amar y de ser amada, quería ser feliz, y sin embargo … esto es todo lo que he podido ser.

-¿Te sientes sola?-me preguntaba mientras e acercaba a mi

-Muy bien-dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo.

-¿?

-Vamos a largarnos de aquí, los dos- decía mientras me sacaba de la sala

-Pero… ¡oye!

-Ah, sí. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, encantado de conocerte-me decía con una sonrisa ladeada.

Mi primera impresión fue de que se trataba de un profesor muy raro.

-Oye… ¿seguro que podemos hacer esto?- le preguntaba sentada en la barra de un restaurante

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque eres un profesor… y esto… ¿no te la cargarás?

-Je, no te preocupes, no soy más que un estudiante de magisterio en prácticas, con muy pocas ganas de trabajar- me decía con un apice de arrogante.

En aquel momento no sabía si era un chico muy educado o un completo hipócrita. Acababa de llevarse del colegio a una alumna a la que acababa de conocer… y estaba sentado comiendo conmigo, como si nada; su comportamiento me parecía irracional.

-¿Por qué…?, ¿por qué te preocupas por mi?- le pregunte un poco incomoda

-Bueno, ¿Por qué crees tu?

-… ¿Por qué te intereso?- le pregunté , mientras el me miraba con una leve sonrisa.

- Eso es, porque me interesas… señoritas sin cejas- decía mientras me levantaba el flequillo, haciendo que me sonrojara ante su contacto y su miada negra.

-¿Ves?- mientras apartaba la mano

Aquel día solo entendí una cosa, que los fideos a los que me había invitado estaban muy buenos.

-A… ¡a mí no me toques!, ¿ quién te has creído que eres?- le dije mirando hacia otro lado completamente sonrojada.

-Usted perdone-decía mientras cogía nuestros fideos, como si nada.

Fue como echarle sal a mis heridas, pero aquellos fideos me había sabido a gloria.

***************************************************************************************MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

En serio no esperaba tanto… gracias por acogerlo.^^

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Raven Sakura**-- he intentado hacerlo un poco mas largo jeje, espero que te guste ^^

**Setsuna17**-- espero que este capitulo también te guste

**FLOX**-- gracias, me alegro de que te parezca interesante. Ahora voy a leerme uno de tus fics..^^

**Firey girl-- **si, es de fruits basket, hombre lo habíhha pensado, pero le estoy dando algunos puntos mios y de momento no se como acabarla..:s

**Camii-ssk--**gracias por dejar tu rebién

**Ivorifly--** gracias por aconsejarme lo de indicar la historia, y si es un poco raro ver a sasuke-kun en ese estado pero lo estoy intentando adaptar al papel sin que deje de ser "Sasuke Uchiha", y si, estoy dándoles algunos toques míos pero no se como quedaran :s


	3. gatito abandonado

**Esta historia esta basada en la historia de kyoko y Katsuya Honda. Esta historia es de "fruits basket"[gracias por indicármelo Ivorifly]**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

A raíz de mi encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha, fui cambiando poco a poco

-¿Se enfadaron los profesores contigo por lo del otro día?, ¿por sacarme de allí sin pedir permiso a nadie?.

-No… no especialmente vamos. Les dije que te encontrabas mal y que por eso te había acompañado a tu casa. Además cuento con la influencia de mi padre.

-¿La influencia de tu padre?

-Ahora esta jubilado , pero el también fue profesor, estuvo trabajando durante muchos años en este colegio, era uno de los mejores y es bastante conocido. Todos se han desvivido siempre conmigo porque soy su hijo, hijo de …….Uchiha. Hasta el punto de que todos esperan que yo también me convierta en profesor- decía con su mirada perdida

- Eso… no suena muy bien ….

- No suena nada bien, pero no todo son desventajas, si cometo algún tipo de error, siempre puedo recurrir a su influencia, aunque haga de las mías de vez en cuando nadie me recrimina nada.- me decía tan tranquilamente con su aire de arrogancia y su sonrisa de lado, dándole ese punto de sensualidad, que tanto me gustaba.

-Eres… eres peor que todos los demás juntos.- dije intentando no mirarle a la cara.

-Gracias.-decía él riéndose levemente con prepotencia.

-¡No te estaba halagando!- le dije con las mejillas un poco acaloradas.

- En fin, tengo que aparecer por las clases de la tarde, ¿y tu?, ¿vas a faltar otra vez?.

-¡Pues claro!

-Me gustaría que me vieras actuar como profesor auque solo sea una por una vez, señorita sin cejas- decía mientras se ponía las gafas.

-¡Si que tengo cejas!, ¡Me las he pintado, mira!,¡ al menos podrías darte cuenta ¿no?!.- le dije mientras me levantaba el flequillo.

-Claro que me he dado cuenta- me dijo con su voz penetrante.

-Si, definitivamente, con cejas… estas más guapa.- me dijo mirándome fijamente, haciendo que me pusiera totalmente roja- señorita sin cejas.

-¡Que..que te digo que ahora tengo!, ¡deja de llamarme así!

Era un hombre algo frio, su amabilidad parecía quedarse solo en la superficie.

-Mierda… está jugando conmigo, me toma el pelo como quiere.

Sin embargo… me dijo que no podía evitar que le gustase. Empecé a frecuentar el colegio cada vez más, aunque seguía sin aparecer por clase. Iba porque sabia que podría ver a Sasuke Uchiha durante la hora de la comida.

-¿ Cómo te van las prácticas?, ¿le caes bien a los alumnos?

-Yo diría que si, soy bastante atractivo y me vendo bien- decía con arrogancia mientras se quitaba las gafas, haciéndole verse más atractivo, creido.

-¡Lo que eres es un maestro en engañar a todos!

-Gracias- decía con su media sonrisa

-¡¡Que no te estoy halagando!!-le dije desesperada.

Aquellos escasos momentos eran toda mi ilusión.

-¿Te has peleado con alguien últimamente señorita sin cejas?-me preguntaba

-¿eh? No.

Ya de noche me las pasaba con mi banda, pero era como si no estuviera.

-¡Haruno!, ¿por qué no apareciste en la reunión de ayer?, ¿estás buscando guerra?- me pegunto una de las componentes de la banda.-tsk… si vuelves a fallarnos otra vez, haremos algo más que llamarte la atención.

-Uuf… Sasuke, ¿se habrá dormido ya?- me pregunte a mi misma mirando hacia el cielo.

¿Qué pensará de mi ahora que me he pintado las cejas y aparezco todos los días?, ¿por qué acepta hablar conmigo?. Su novia… ¿tendrá novia?, ¿Qué estará haciendo… ahora mismo?.

Me pasaba las noches pensando en él.

-¿eeh?, ¿ lo dice en serio, señor Uchiha?, ¿sus gafas son de pega?-le preguntaba una alumna en el pasillo, mientras yo observaba detrás de una esquina.

-¿Y por qué se las pone si no las necesita?

-Porque con ellas puestas doy más imagen de "profesor".-respondia de manera arrogante y un poco distante, no era muy sociable.

-¡Vaya motivo!, es usted muy raro jajaja.

-Mañana termino las prácticas, y me marcharé de este colegio- me dijo mientras estábamos en la terraza viendo el atardecer.

-vaya… asi que te vas, ¿vas a seguir siendo profesor?- le pregunte, intentando no verlo a los ojos, para que no notara lo triste que me veía en ese momento, pensando que nunca más lo podría ver.

-No. Desde el principio, mi única intención era seguirle la corriente a mi padre y sus conocidos, aunque, bueno… tampoco puedo decir que lo de actuar como "profesor" me resulte del todo aburrido, pero es una profesión para la que no valgo.- me decía mientras me miraba de reojo, aunque yo no sabia a que se refería con lo de que no vale para esa profesión.

-Soy demasiado retorcido, no se si es algo malo o bueno para un profesor.

-¡uah!, ¿ y tu mismo lo reconoces?

- A estas alturas, ya no puedo corregirme. Mi padre es un hombre muy severo, es muy insistente con las normas cortesía y la educación, casi sin darme cuenta aprendí la manera de "actuar" para que mi padre y todos sus compañeros estuvieran satisfechos. Conseguí contestarles fingiendo ser alguien que no soy.

-… ¿ Odias a tu padre?-

- No le odio… pero para mi era como un muro infranqueable. Sin embargo… desde que mi madre falleció… cada vez me parece más pequeño, ha perdido toda su fuerza.

El también se siente solo. Estoy segura. Su manera de ser hace que se sienta solo, de lo contrario… no me hablaría así.

-Siento aburrirte con mis problemas.

-¿eh?, ¡no me aburres!, ¡ en absoluto!, te lo aseguro…- dije un poco nerviosa, haciendo que en sus ojos apareciera un reflejo de agradecimiento y ternura.

Quiero conocerle… quiero conocerle mucho más. Sin embargo… ya no lo volveré a verle más. Pensaba mientras me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la clase, mientras oia las risas de mis compañeros.

Me acerque a el cuando se encontraba en la zona de aparcamiento para meterse en su coche.

-Venía a despedirme. Sasuke. Co… como es el último día , pensaba asistir a una de tus clases, pero… me da miedo… la clase.

No hay lugar para mí. A estas alturas, no me aceptarán como una más, no quiero tener que comprobarlo directamente.

-Ya… ya sé que yo misma me lo he buscado, y que soy una cobarde pero… lo siento mucho de verdad, debería haber ido al menos hoy…-le intentaba decir, pero me interrumpió mientras se encontraba enfrente mio.

-Si te apetece… te llevo a donde tú quieras ir, señorita sin-cejas.-

-¿eh?- pregunte como tonta al tenerlo tan cerca.

Sahaaaf!!

-¡¡El mar!!, ¡¡el mar!!, ¡¡el mar!!, ¡¡el mar!!-gritaba a todo pulmón con los brazos hacia arriba, por lo emocionada que estaba por poder ver el mar.

-pareces un perro emocionado, señorita sin cejas.

-¡Es que es el mar!!, ¡¡¡HOLA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!.

-Creo que eres la primera persona a la que oigo decir eso de verdad-decía burlón.

-… Sasuke… gracias. Eres …una buena persona- le decia sonrojada mientras seguía mirando al mar.

-No estaría tan seguro…

Yo era como un gatito abandonado.

-¿No?, pues a mi me lo pareces.

Y tu dejastes que me quedara a tu lado en lugar de echarme. Sasuke… tequiero mucho.

- Vo… voy a ser más responsable, puedo hacerlo. Estudiaré… e iré al instituto.

-Ánimo- me dijo.

Me da rabia ser tan niña, me da rabia la manera en que he vivido hasta ahora, si al menos… a pesar de la diferencia de edad… yo hubiera sido una persona decente como esas chicas que hablaban con sobre sus gafas, si fuera un poco más femenina. Habría tenido la seguridad necesaria para confesarle mis sentimientos, o tal vez no…

-Gracias- le dije mientras me agarraba a su camisa, y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, intentando que no se me escaparan las lagrimas que tenía en mis ojos.

-… ¿Qué haces?, cualquiera diría que nos despedimos de por vida.

- Nos estamos despidiendo, no volveré a verte más- le dije, apretando aun más su camisa.

-Eres una cría. Hay mil sitios más en los que podríamos vernos, el hecho de que creas que el mundo se reduce a ese pequeño colegio de secundaria, prueba que no eres más que una niña.

-Además… vas a necesitar ayuda para estudiar.-me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo, mientras miraba a esos ojos tan negros como la noche haciendo que me sonrojara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quería pediros perdón por haber tardado tanto…. Lo siento, porque se perfectamente lo que es estar esperando para que salga un nuevo capitulo… lo siento… por eso he intentado hacerla más larga.**

**Ivorifly- **pos si pensaba introducir mas parte romántica, porque tienes razón, la autora se quedo corta….buah!!!, con lo que me encanta esta pareja. Si ya me compre el primer tomo de la serie "la melodía de las estrellas" y me esta gustando, y además la protagonista se parece en algunas partes a Tooru ajajá. Gracias

**FLOX-- **gracias, me alegro que te guste y lo siento por tardar…:S, y gracias por darme tantos ánimos me animan mucho jijiji. Gracias

**Onpu haruno- **no pasa nada, a mi me pasa lo mismo asiq… ajja, espero que te guste el capi, y el próximo será más interesante jojoto. Gracias.

**Camii-ssk**- lo siento por tardar tanto, espero que te

**Vany tzuki**- me alegro que te guste, este no esta muy interesante, pero el próximo si. Gracias.

**Raven Sakura**- a ver… jaja lo siento **Black**, no quería ofenderte y me alegro que te guste y gracias también por decirme lo de los guiones^^. Ahora Raven Sakura jajaj me alegro que a ti también te guste el capi ajjajaja, espero haber hecho este capítulo más largo, el próximo será más interesante^^. Gracias a las dos^^.


End file.
